


The Big Bad Wolf

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a (at the moment it’s two, but it may turn into more, who knows?) few Langworth fanfics I have in the works. They will all be linked, with this one being the first. This took me a while, mostly because I wanted it to be perfect, and these two are bothersome to write in a sexual context (or so I thought, perhaps it’s just me haha). I’ll admit this got away with me, it’s long, but that’s because I love writing them together, they play off so well with each other!</p><p>Shi-Long Lang has called Edgeworth out to Zheng Fa to help him with a case. Though is that the only reason he’s asked him over there? Edgeworth Isn't convinced, especially as he’s been invited to stay in Lang’s house for the duration of his stay. Lang Zi says: The alpha wolf /always/ gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

It was no secret when they first met, Lang couldn't stand that frilly prosecutor, after all he was never quiet about his hatred of everything he stood for. Though after being forced to work with him on more than one occasion he was beginning to grow a little warmer towards him, prompting the agent to request his help on this case he'd become entangled in. He could do with someone with a pretty face around after what had happened to Shin-na. 

Agent Lang's request had come at a good time, right when he had a free week in his schedule. Him and the Interpol agent hadn't exactly seen eye to eye when they'd first met, but things seemed to be smoother now, why else would Lang be paying for his flights and letting him stay at the Lang family manor? Edgeworth had declined his offer at first, changing his mind after Lang had insisted he was the only man that could help him with such a tricky case. He'd taken that as a compliment, considering the agent's previous opinions of him.

The flight itself was pleasant with little turbulence (which was always something Edgeworth appreciated) and he arrived in Zheng Fa after night had fallen. He felt more awake than usual, a bit too used to travelling for jet lag to cause him much bother any more, which he wasn't sure he was grateful for as it was late and sleep would be optimal to setting his body clock on Zheng Fa time. “Bout time you got here, Mr. Prosecutor.” A familiar voice caused him to turn his head, a smirk settling on his features.

“Agent Lang, long time no see. Did you come here to assist me?” Miles asked, watching as Lang slipped off his sunglasses in that exaggerated manor. The Interpol agent swaggered towards Edgeworth, standing before him with his usual wolfish grin. “Well of course. I can't expect you to find my manor all on your own right?” He laughed, motioning for Edgeworth to follow him to his car.

The prosecutor suddenly felt a little foolish asking him that, though his obvious question had seemed to amuse Lang if anything. “It was very nice of you to offer me your manor, agent Lang. I would have been happy to pay for a hotel.” He said, sitting opposite Lang in his car as he gave the driver his instructions. The agent sat back, crossing his legs, “Lang Zi says: treat your guests as though they are your family. Anyway, we have lots of space and a lot of work to do, I thought it'd be easier if we're in the same location if shit goes down or something.” 

He sighed, finding himself observing how stiff Edgeworth seemed to be, “Relax, Mr. Edgeworth, I don't bite unless you want me to.” Lang chuckled as Edgeworth looked at him with slight alarm; that was a very lovely reaction he'd just gotten. “M-my apologies, I'm enjoying looking at the surroundings. I would like to see Zheng Fa in the daylight, it's a very beautiful country.” The Interpol agent nodded in agreement, a little surprised at the prosecutor's appreciation for culture, not pegging him for the type to want to explore his native homeland.

Edgeworth was taken aback by the size of Lang's estate, it was incredibly lavish and even in the moonlight he could see the details on the wolf statues that stood guard at each side of the gates. “Like what you see? I figured you would.” Lang had a boastful tone, walking with his hands in his pockets as he led Edgeworth deeper into the grounds, towards the main house. “It's incredibly beautiful. I never expected you to live somewhere so extravagant.” He hadn't meant for that to come out in his usual flat tone, “Ah, I didn't mean for it to sound as though I thought you to live in a place worse than this...”

Lang just shrugged it off with a laugh, “Nah that's cool I know what you meant, don't worry. I don't come back to the family home as much as I should, but since the case is centred in Zheng Fa I figured I might as well.” He opened the sliding door to where Edgeworth would be staying, “My room is next to this one. We're the only two here right now, my family are elsewhere. I didn't want the bro's to be involved in this.” 

Edgeworth nodded, “I see. That's understandable. So we really have this whole establishment to ourselves?” He asked, placing his suitcase down in the room. It was a quaint little room, with a large double bed, which he definitely appreciated. He also noticed an interlinking doorway between his and what Lang had called his own bedroom. Why did Lang give him a room so close to his own?

“Yes indeed we do, Edgeworth.” He dropped the formal part, deciding there was no need for it any more, watching as the prosecutor examined the room, sitting on the bed with his unpacked suitcase staying on the floor. “Heh, you tired?” Lang asked, moving to sit next to him on the bed, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Edgeworth was a little startled by his closeness, shifting slightly away from him. “N-not really no, I was going to shower and then try and sleep actually.”

Lang gave a wolfish grin, “Let me show you where the shower is then, I might join you actually.” He got up, stretching out, giving his neck a crick as he waited for Edgeworth to gather his toiletries, “Oh the showers don't have separate cubicles by the way, folks used to like to save water and one way was us boys all showering together, hope that's okay with you.” He chuckled, assuming he would never have done anything like that before.

The prosecutor mulled it over, “Well I've never shared a shower in my life, but I guess on this occasion it will be fine.” He decided, walking briskly next to Lang as they crossed his manor to the bath house. It was big, like everything else in the house with a room for changing leading onto the showers and the large bath tub, which was empty. Edgeworth proceeded to strip off, a little bit unnerved as Lang started to do the same within his sight line.

Obviously he noticed Edgeworth's apparent discomfort at stripping off in front of another man, and he had to laugh. “I don't have anything you don't, relax yeah?” Lang smirked at him, walking into the other room to turn the showers on, sighing as the warm water cascaded over his skin. “Water's great, you should come in before I use it all, prosecutor!” He called, turning his head as the other man walked in, still covering himself with a towel.

Showering with someone else was an idea he now decided he wasn't entirely comfortable with, but it would be rude not to, considering Lang had given this accommodation to him for nothing. He shed himself of the towel when he was sure the steam had sufficiently thickened the atmosphere enough to obscure both of their vision. “You're right, the water is lovely.” He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing contentedly.

The agent decided to have a little fun at Edgeworth's expense, shifting so he was closer to him, standing about a head taller than the other. “Yeah it is. It's making your face flush, or is that due to something other than the hot water?” He asked, deliberately leaning closer to the pretty boy, reaching to take the wash cloth he was using from his hand. Edgeworth stiffened as the taller man leaned over him, unsure of how to react to the implications behind Lang's words.

“T-the hot water, I assure you, nothing else. Now do you have to breech my boundaries in such a way?” He asked, releasing his grip on the strip of cloth Lang seemed to want off of him, turning around to face him, immediately regretting his decision. The agent was smirking down at him, his wolfish grin etched onto his handsome (did he really just think that!?) features. “Yes.” He spoke matter of factly, running his tongue over his moist lips, finding it incredibly cute how Edgeworth was getting so flustered. He hadn't even done anything yet.

He had no idea what the agent was thinking, invading his personal space like this. It was incredibly disconcerting, but it seemed Lang didn't give a damn, if anything his reaction was causing the man to increase the closeness between them. “D-do you mind?” Edgeworth stammered, feeling a hand rest on his hip, moving around to his back, trailing along the water as it ran down the arch of his spine. “Not at all. I wasn't lying before when I called you pretty boy you know.” Lang chuckled, resting his forehead against Edgeworth's, narrowing his eyes as the prosecutor was stunned into apparent silence. 

He swallowed, his cheeks growing hot from agent Lang's forwardness, backing away from him until his back hit the wall. Crap. “S-so you plan to seduce me by inviting me to your home, is that correct?” He asked, genuinely curious as Lang only advanced on him further, suddenly seeming a lot taller. The agent gave a short bark of laughter, “You can put it like that if you want. Lang Zi says: your body is always more honest than your voice. Point is, I don't see you pushing me away.” He stated, leaning down to touch his lips to Edgeworth's.

That action did cause him to pull away, mostly because he was taken aback by Lang's advance. “W-well no, I just don't know why?” He didn't know how to phrase his thoughts. This was an incredibly troublesome situation, yet he found himself not minding it. A smirk tugged at the agent's lips, “Well it's like I said, I wasn't lying when I called you pretty boy.” He ran his tongue over his lower lip, enjoying how lost for words the prosecutor seemed to be.

He was still confused, assuming the agent to be indulging in banter when he'd called him that, even if it had been on more than one occasion. “I see...” He trailed off, locking his steely gaze with Lang's, stiffening as he felt the agent's hand on his naked hip, fingers squeezing his skin, the tips of his nails threatening to dig deeper. “Loosen up, Mr. Prosecutor. I promise you won't regret letting this alpha wolf get what he wants.”

Lips were suddenly encasing his own again, feeling a warm tongue push into his mouth, sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Lang pressed closer to him, snaking a hand around to run through his silvery hair, fisting his hand to tug gently, seeing how far he could push the uptight prosecutor. Edgeworth was surprised to find himself enjoying the kiss, his lips parting wider as his head was yanked back, feeling Lang's tongue slide over his own, coaxing him to reciprocate. 

Tentatively he started to kiss back, tilting his head to the side, letting out a soft sigh as Lang pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. “Not bad, for a prosecutor.” A wolfish grin spread over his features as he ran his fingers down Edgeworth's drenched torso, lazily drawing patterns in the water as it cascaded down his body, paying special attention to his nipples. He dragged his nails over the perked nubs, smirking as he heard a slight moan.

“Seems like I've found your on button, wouldn't you say, Mr. Edgeworth?” Lang let out a low chuckle, pressing his lips to Edgeworth's clavicle, his tongue trailing up the expanse of his neck, sinking his fangs into the pale skin, sucking hard enough to leave his mark. He was becoming lost in Lang's touch, the sharp bite enough to rouse his senses, his hand shooting up to grip the agent's hair, tugging him away.

“T-try to leave my neck in one piece, Lang.” Edgeworth stammered, panting lightly as arousal gripped him like a vice; that wolfish smirk really was getting to him. He tensed as long fingers closed around his shaft, stroking the length into hardness, surprised at how gentle he was being considering the sharp bite he'd just received in the juncture of his neck. “I make no promises, Mr. Edgeworth.” Lang chuckled, pressing closer to the other male, ensuring he was firmly backed against the wall. There was no escaping this wolf once he'd cornered his prey.

The light touches soon became fast, lengthily strokes and Edgeworth found himself struggling to maintain his composure as Lang pleasured him. He wrapped his arms around the agent's back, digging his nails hard into the soft skin as his body rocked up, craving more of the shameful touch. The prosecutor's moans were spurring him on, hastily biting down once more on the flesh of his neck as he arched his head back. How could he resist sinking his teeth into such a tempting morsel? 

The nails clawing down his shoulder blades only aroused him further, gripping hold of Edgeworth's wrist, guiding his hand to his cock as it twitched into life. “Just do what I'm doing, don't worry, it doesn't bite.” Lang nipped his ear, hissing as he felt fingers enclose around his length, his hips automatically bucking up into the delicate touch.

He'd never really touched himself before, let alone another man, so he was reserved, though his confidence grew as Lang's body reacted positively to him. “That's it, k-keep going.” The agent whispered into his ear, panting softly as sparks of pleasure consumed him, his own hand speeding up , thumbing the slit of Edgeworth's cock, smearing his pre-cum along his shaft. The sound of the water drumming against their skin did nothing to conceal the prosecutor's moans as waves of ecstasy rippled through his body, “Agent L-Lang...Should we be doing this? I-I mean we're supposed to be colleagues. We-”

A harsh bite to his ear silenced him, “Don't start. Just for once in your life relax and enjoy this. Touch me as I'm touching you.” Lang wished he could fuck the uptight prosecutor to within an inch of his life, but he figured he'd wait, deciding to soften him up with a bit of gentle encouragement before moving in for the kill later. He tried to do as Lang asked, attempting to mimic the agent's touches, but found it difficult to match his deft hands; clearly he was used to performing such actions.

Lang decided to slap away Edgeworth's hand, wrapping his own hand around both of their cocks, grinding roughly against him, realising instantly he'd made the right choice in taking control as Edgeworth's hand flew to his own mouth to quieten himself. “Not so fast.” Lang yanked at the hand covering his mouth, swiftly grabbing his other wrist, slamming them above the prosecutor, his grip tight.

Being unable to muffle himself shamefully turned him on even more, finding himself arching and writhing into Lang's swift hand, his body begging for what his voice wouldn't. The Interpol agent could feel his release building, panting heavily as he pressed his lips to Edgeworth's ear, his tongue lapping at the water droplets that continued to fall, “Let me hear you, I want to hear you fucking cry out for me, see you splatter yourself with your seed and feel your body against mine as you're overcome with your dirty pleasure.”

The crudeness of Lang's words caused Edgeworth to grow hot from embarrassment, his breath hitching as he was overcome with an aching need to release. “Lang, n-ngh I c-can feel pleasure...B-building.” Edgeworth bit his lip, his whole body shaking as his orgasm gripped him, sending ripples of intense pleasure to shoot through him as he did exactly as Lang had asked, his torso painted white with his ejaculate. 

The agent hissed under his breath, enjoying the sight of the prosecutor's dirtied torso, a little bit regretful the water was already cleansing the sullied skin. Oh well, he'd just have to make sure this little exchange happened again, in a more appropriate setting. Once more he sank his fangs into a flourishing bruise on Edgeworth's body, muffling his own frenzied breaths as he reached his climax, his seed coating his hand thoroughly. 

Reluctantly the Interpol agent pulled away, releasing his grip on Edgeworth's wrists as the man leaned back against the wall, panting, his cheeks still flushed red. Lang switched off the shower, leaving only the sound of heavy breathing to echo around the room. He casually inspected his coated fingers, pushing them to Edgeworth's lips, “I think I deserve this much, right? Taste me.” He ordered, smirking as he felt a warm tongue lap across the tips of his fingers.

He winced at the flavour, his mouth agape slightly as the fingers were withdrawn. “I think it's safe to say that is the most intense shower I have ever had the pleasure of taking.” Edgeworth dared a slight smile at Lang, finding himself wanting to indulge further with the wolf of Zheng Fa. He picked up a couple of towels, chucking one in Edgeworth's direction, “Well you're here for what, a week? Lang Zi says: take what you can while the opportunity is present, and believe me, I fully intend to Mr. Edgeworth.”

Strangely he liked the sound of that, wondering what other surprises Lang had in store for him while he was here. It was safe to assume this was the primary reason he'd invited the attorney over to Zheng Fa, but he didn't mind at all. “Very well, I shall retire to my room now, as the jet lag combined with...that has caused me to feel considerably tired all of a sudden.” Edgeworth wrapped the towel around his waist, though it was a bit pointless, considering Agent Lang had already seen what was there.

“Heh, as you wish. Rest well, Edgeworth and I'll see you in the morning.” He saluted to the prosecutor, watching him leave the bathroom, following him out a little later, deciding to grab something to eat before he hit the sack. He'd definitely made the right choice in inviting Edgeworth here, licking his lips as he thought back to what had happened only an hour ago. “It'll only get better from here...”


End file.
